PPG element and the separation
by Tziorta14Corney
Summary: the ppg are finaly defeted by the rrb what happens when the rrb are looking for them and find out the big news the purple team are included
1. Chapter 1

**PPG element and the separation - Shut up**

AN. THE PPG AND RRB ARE 6 YEARS OLD AND BUNNY AND BLIZ ARE THE PURPLE TEAM  
>Enjoy<p>

Narrators POV  
>The city of Townsville , a quiet place ,a safe place to live and a place to relax... unless you are these for girls<br>No one POV

Beep beep beep  
>"Hello?" asked a girl with long red hair that ended under her butt and a clip in it and pink eyes . she was wearing a Pink dress with a black stripe that goes around her waist and it was a slight above the knee dress and black Mary Jane shoes with white knee high socks(an,mainly the PPG outfits but older) .Blossom<p>

"PowerPuff Girls ..HELPPP! the RowdyRuff Boys are destroying the town!" said a very winey voice  
>(I AM NOT WINEY~mayor. Shut up you are breaking the forth wall!~me really ?cool!~mayor *knock him out with a frying pan*)<p>

"Ok mayor we got it!" said the girl and turned to two other girls behind her

The first had shoulder length raven hair and the same outfit as the other girl but in green and neon green eyes.  
>Buttercup<p>

The other girl had blonde hair in pigtails baby blue eyes and the same outfit as the other girls but in blue .Bubbles

And finally Bunny ,who had shoulder length brown hair in a ponytail , purple eyes and wore the same outfit as the other girls but in purple

"The RRB are destroying Townsville !" Said Blossom

"Let's whoop their but quick today cause BC and I have plans , and aren't in the mood for more perverts around us!" Said bunny  
>"Come on lets go girls!" Said blossom<p>

"You just can't wait to see your Bricky boo right?" Said buttercup while blossom goes so red that could make a cherry jealous while yelling 'shut up !' At her sisters

"Ah shut up ! We all know we all like our counterparts!" Said Blossom which caused them all to blush

"Gross!" said Bc And Bunny at the same time while bubbles just said " how did you know I liked Boomer?!"

"Easy I read Buttercup's and bunny's diaries and you talk about how you like boomer in your sleep!" Said bloss

"You!" Stared bc

"Read!" Continued bunny

"Our diary!?" They yelled at the same time

"Girls you can kill blossom later , now we have to get the RRB!" Said bubbles

"Ok but this isn't over bows" said bc and bunny while blossom just smiled shyly

Butch POV(I can't be bothered to write about their outfits but they are the same as they are in the show

We were totally crashing Townsville cause its so damn fun! Plus bc gets here and I get to annoy her all I -

"Dude!" Yelled my brother brick pulling me out of my train of thought

"Get out of buttercup land and back to destroying the town!" He yelled causing me to blush

"I don't like her !" I yelled  
>"And anyway I don't say anything about pinky or the rabbit or the blue one!" I yell back while pointing at each of them while saying that<p>

"Shut up you idiot/how did you know?" Yelled brick and bliz while boomer asked me the dumbest question yet

"Brick-blossom shrine  
>Bliz- talks in his sleep<br>And boomer - diary" I said

"It's a journal !" He yelled

"Sure it is" we all reply

Before he can say anything brick said " hey want some jawbreakers?" But before we could answer we herd a beautiful voice behind us  
>"You called?" Said bc<p>

Damn .If only she could get in my pants

"You stupid,wimpy,lamo girly girls are no match for us!" Yelled brick

"STUPID!?" Said blossom

"WIMPY!?" Said butters

"LAMO?!" Said bubbles

"Girly girls?!" Said bunny

"Why you little .." Started bc

"Ah,ah,ah " I started while waving a bottle in my hand the same as my brothers

We drank the bottles and became bigger ,stronger ,faster and...

Buttercup POV

HOTTER THAN EVER! Is the first thing i think about , shut up bc focus

I saw butch drink the bottle along his brothers but he looked sad for some reason

"Not so little anymore now are we?" Said bliz

" no but way better looking than before" mumbled bunny

"Enough chit chat ,let's. fight!" Yelled bloss

We nodded and the fight began


	2. Chapter 2

I FINALLY UPDATED SO I WILL TRY MY BEST

PLZ ENJOY

Brick POV

This is going to be easy! I mean us boys against them wimpy girls? Easy!

Blossom POV

Omg this is going to be tough cause lets face it

they are over the cooties

And their egos are bigger than ever to insult their masculinity!

Ug this is going to be hard but we are the ppg and we always win!

The fight was

Bubbles against Boomer

Buttercup vs Butch

Bunny vs Bliz

And me against Brick- head

"So pinky arre we gonna fight or are you too distracted by my hotness? "

He said I growled in responce and said

"If you think your new look is gonna beat us then you have another thing coming, this! " I said than gave him a hard punch in the guts and tried not to think of the 8 pack undrer the shirt

Focus! !

I wish I had my ice power but sadly it all ran out in the hottest day ever (A.N. THE EPISODE IN PPG WHEN BLOSSOM DISCOVERS HER ICEPOWERS) but I can still fight!

No one POV

Blossom was defending herself against the brute but calculated attacks

(AN. THIS PART WILL BE LIKE HOW MY BROTHERS FIGHT ALL THE TIME)

brick attacked blossom with a laser beam from the eyes and a lot of blows on her head and stomach

At this point her clothes were coverd in blood that came from different parts of her body although she kept on fighting but her clothes were mostly ripped in different areas witch made brick happy but nothing was better than when he gave her a last blow on the head witch made her crash into the buildings and left a dent in all of them she weakly stood up and tried to punch him but collapsed when he hit her hard on the head which caused her to pass out

"One more hit" said brick

He looked at her bloody body with a swirl of red energy in his hand he was about to strike his love her body disappeared! Into thin air!

"What the hell did she go? " he yelled but turned to his brothers who were about to strike their girls  
>Which suddenly disappeared!<br>''What the ..." said butch

OK SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT BUT HAY AT LEAST I UPDADED, ANYWAY  
>WHAT HAPPENED TP THE GIRLS?<br>READ TO FIND OUT!


End file.
